This invention relates to an anti-bacterial and anti-viral presaturated wipe product and to a method of manufacturing an antibacterial and anti-viral presaturated wipe product in a packaged form.
Disinfection of surfaces is an extremely important procedure in uncountable situations. For example, the surfaces of lab benches, animal cages, work stations, instruments and countertops in clinical as well as animal research laboratories must be disinfected on a regular basis. Other examples of surfaces requiring the use of disinfectants include, but are not limited to, medical applications such as table tops, beds, toilet facilities, bedpans, counters and doorhandles. Home, office and travel applications further include telephone receivers, shower stalls, kitchen counters and tools.
A disinfectant is an agent that disinfects by destroying, neutralizing or inhibiting the growth of harmful microorganisms. Not all disinfectants are effective against all types of bacterial and viral agents. Accordingly, a disinfectant can be contaminated by microorganisms that are resistant to the particular disinfectant.
In general, disinfectants are available in liquid form. The disinfectant is poured into a suitable container and diluted to the desired strength. Then a rag or other applicator is dipped into the disinfectant and used to apply the disinfectant to a surface. Alternatively, the disinfectant can be poured directly onto the surface and applied using a rag or other suitable applicator. These methods of disinfecting surfaces have numerous disadvantages.
Specifically, the rag or other applicator may contain a microorganism that will contaminate the disinfectant. In addition, the reason that it is necessary to dilute the disinfectant immediately prior to use is that diluted disinfectants generally become inactive within a short period of time. Concentrated disinfectants, in contrast, are unsafe for extended human or animal contact.
In the United States, it is the function of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) to approve disinfectants for specific uses. A disinfectant cannot be sold for use as a disinfectant in the United States without prior EPA approval.
In approving disinfectants, the EPA has a wide range of standards. If lesser standards are met, then lesser product claims can be made on the label of the disinfectant. As stricter standards are complied with, different product claims can be made.
The product claim of a hospital disinfectant is a particularly stringent product claim if made in compliance with EPA regulations. To date, no presaturated wipes have been approved by the EPA as a hospital disinfectant. In fact, it has been necessary for the EPA to modify their own test protocols in order to set the standards for a presaturated wipe in accordance with the invention.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a presaturated wipe and method of manufacturing the same that overcomes the disadvantages of known prior art disinfectant products.